1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a loading device of a wrapping mechanism, particularly a round baler, using a wrapping material roll.
2. Prior Technology
Several devices are known in the state-of-the-art with which a wrapping material roll can be mounted in the wrapping mechanism of a machine, e.g. a round baler. The document EP 1 099 366 A1 shows a loading device in which a wrapping material roll can be placed on a carrier and brought, with the help of the carrier, into an operating position. One problem with the known technology is that after inserting the wrapping material roll, further manual operations are required before the loading device and wrapping mechanism are ready for operation.